The Imperium of Galgoria
The Imperium of Galgoria "With Controller, and Headset, Galgoria's place in the galaxy is forever reserved." -- Librarian Orthox The Imperium of Galgoria is a universe-spanning interstellar gamer empire, the ultimate authority for the majority of the gamer race on Xbox Live in the 31st Millennium AD, and is ruled by the living God who is known as the Thy Lord and Savior. However, there are other humanoid species classified as Humans, mainly jersey shore offshoots of genetic base-line humans who are known as Douchebags and include such human sub-races as the Skaters, Girls and Hipsters. The founder and ruler of the Imperium is the god-like Galaxor Maximus, the most powerful gamer-hacker ever born. The Emperor founded the Imperium over 10,000 Servers ago, and the Emperor continues, at least nominally, to rule the Imperium as both its Admin and its primary Religious figure, though his morbidly obese body is interred within the cybernetic life support mechanisms of the arcane device known as the Golden Throne. Because of this, the Emperor is incapable of visiting gamestop on a day to day basis. The Imperium of Galgoria is a war-torn empire, teetering on the brink of collapse. For 10,000 Megabytes, it has been ruled by the deathless Emperor, a being of incredible power, to whom thousands of souls are sacrificed daily. The peoples of the Imperium live in a place where Guidos are real, heresy is frequent and getting banned is a constant companion. To be alive in the 34th Millennium is to know that Live is a terrifying and hostile place. It is a place where you are but one amongst billions and, no matter how heroic your death, you will not be missed. A truly vast IP, the Imperium is spread amongst the many servers of Live, Its territories encompass untold millions of servers and countless more human lives. In its name, terrible wars are fought and desperate sacrifices made, yet even this river of chetoe dust and spilt mountain dew is a small price to pay, for the Imperium is the guardian of Gamerkind. Were it to pass into nothingness, so too would the human race, destroyed by enemies uncountable, to the braying laughter of the Dark Ones. The Imperium is the largest and currently most powerful clan on Live, consisting of at least 1,000,000 gamer-settled servers dispersed across most of the Xbox Live Tranquility Server. Consequently, an Imperium server might be separated from its closest neighbour by hundreds or even thousands of terrabytes. As a stellar empire, the size of the Imperium cannot be measured in terms of contiguous territory, but only in the number of Servers under its control. Several human species and forces (the Forces of PC Gamers, the Skaters, the Guidos, the Raver Guidos, the Girls, the Douchebags, and the Fresh Kids.) challenge the supremacy of the Imperium and humanity's predominant place in the server. From within its own creaking and increasingly stagnat and repressive modderators, the Imperium is threatened more insidiously by banning, defection, dangerous hackers and subversive PC Cults. However, despite its myriad problems, without the admittedly authoritarian and often harsh protection of the Imperium, Gamer's as a whole would have fallen prey to the countless perils that threaten it. Without the Imperium and Gamerkind's faith in the Emperor who guides it, the human race would have become extinct long ago. History The Imperium was founded by the Emporer of Gamerkind, also called "The God-Emperor" and the "Master of Gamerkind", at the end of the Age of Bits, in the 30th Millennium AD. The Emperor, an immortal being born around the year 8000 BC in central Anatolia on Earth, was the collective reincarnation of all the gamer admins who possessed true hacker abilities during the Atari and Commodor Ages. Imbued with their combined hacking, physical and intellectual power, the Emperor was born an immortal being of unparalleled gaming strength, hacking ability, charisma and intellect. The Emperor helped humanity as a whole survive and prosper through the long millennia. In various eras of human history he intervened through various personas, some of them well-known historical personages, to guide Gamerkind, though such interventions were always brief and shrouded in legend and historical mystery. At the end of the Age of Bits, the man who would become the Emperor finally took a direct, public, and permanent role in shaping the future of gaming, believing that the damage done to the gaming industry by 5,000 years of FPS's, MMORPG's and Casual Games could not be reversed unless he openly guided humanity as its leader. As such, he shed all his prior identities and simply revealed himself in the 30th Millennium on Prognosylabyte as the Emperor of Gamerkind, determined to unite the entire species under his stern but benevolent rule and replace superstition, fear, poverty and intolerance with reason, modding, progress and hope. Prehistory The Age of Bits, also sometimes called Split-Screening, was a 5,000-year-long period of boring games, blocky shapes, and lazy technological regression from the 25th to the 30th Millenniums that brought Gamerkind to the brink of boredom -- and reversed the highly advanced scientific and technological discoveries made by the server-spanning interstellar human civilisation of the Dark Age of Split-Screening that had preceded it. The Age of Bits was caused by the negative funding and physical effects of the vicious Casual Gamers that ravaged large portions of the servers beginning in the 25th Millennium, which were the "ripples" in home gaming of the hacking gestation of the new Chaos PC God Gabe Newell in the Valveforgus. Gabe Newell was forming within the PC Market ''as a result of the growing boredom and lack of fun of the ancient Skater empire in the millennia before its Fall. One result of the Low Budgets was the impossibility of faster-than-light connection or lag-free communication through the ravaged currents of Live, which led to the subsequent isolation of Gamer colony servers and server clusters separated by multi-gigabyte- distances. Human civilization in the colonised portions of the server fragmented, and where it survived, it took on wildly different forms. On Earth, the planetary economy collapsed with the loss of cross platform trade and communication with the rest of humanity and the social order broke down. Wars, vote-bans, and banning were rampant. Vast swathes of the advanced modding and technical knowledge accumulated in the previous millennia was lost or forgotten, and a slow descent into noobism seemed inevitable. Brutal modderators emerged, who carved out new lobbies to serve as their fiefdoms. The emergence of these often brutal neo-feudal lobbies, the new nations of the people later termed "techno-galgorians" by Imperium historians, imposed an uneasy peace on the Galgoria that was frequently interrupted by feudal conflicts. The human race seemed on the brink of extinction at the start of the 30th Millennium, when the man who would become known as the Emperor of Gamerkind once more inserted himself into the affairs of humanity. The Great Crusade The Emperor sensed that the Low Funding that had marked the Age of Bits were starting to subside, and that this offered an opportunity for Gamerkind to reunite in pursuit of a new Golden Age. The Emperor first emerged to unify all the techno-galgorian clans of Prognosylabyte under his rule through either messaging or the waging of the brutal military campaigns later called the ''Tranquility Server Wars against the techno-galgorian clans that modderated vast swathes of the Galgorian's surface. These wars were waged with gamers who had been given modded-controllers by the Emperor's genius to be faster and leeter than un-modded gamers. Such gamers would provide the early foundation from which he would later decide to create the Leet Ones and the Space Marines. After conquering the last of the independent techno-galgorian clans of Prognosylabyte, the Emperor also secured the allegiance of the Cult Galanicus of Mars who controlled the most advanced remaining industrial fabrication and scientific research facilities in the human-settled server and the scientific research installations and spacedocks of Luna. These three factions, Prognosylabyte, Galgoria, and Luna signed the Treaty of Mars that created a new government, the Imperium of Galgoria, marrying the Prognocian military might of the Emperor with the industrial strength of Mars and the Galanicus. Now possessed of the needed gamer power and material to make his dream a reality, the Emperor mobilized the resources of Prognosylabyte and Mars to launch a vast new military campaign intended to reunite the whole of Gamerkind, dispersed across the servers, under his rule. This campaign, the Great Crusade, marked the beginning of the period that would be known as the Age of Online Gaming. A vast fleet of serversideships was built in orbit of Mars, with which the Emperor's armies set out to reconquer the Tranquility Server for Mankind. But to lead his campaign, the Emperor had used his advanced knowledge of modding and the hacker arts to create the Leet Ones, 20 supergamer military commanders possessed of preternatural intellectual, mental and social attribtues who had been created through the fusion of his modding material with the power of Live. The Emperor had known that the greatest foe of his plans to reunite the human race and bring order to the galaxy would be the ruinous powers of PC Gamers and their fanboy servants. He had sought to protect his gestating Leet Ones from the Dark Gods of PC Gaming while they grew in their gestation capsules in the Emperor's secret laboratories deep beneath the Himalayan Mountains of Prognosylabyte, but the PC Gods saw through all his wards and protections. They opened a Backdoor in the Emperor's proxies and stole the infant Leet Ones away from Prognosylabyte, scattering them across the servers and tainting many of them with the power of PC Gaming.But the Emperor would not be deterred by this tragedy. Using what remained of the Leet One's modded material, he proceeded to transform ordinary Galgorian men into a new corps of supergamer warriors who would lead Gamerkind back out into the stellar void. These men were the Emperor's Gastartes, the Space Marine Legions, and they were gamers who knew no KD limit. During the 200 years that the Great Crusade spread the Imperium across the servers, the Emperor slowly made contact once more with all of his scattered modd-sons, the Leet Ones, and to each he gave command of the Space Marine Legion that had been created from that Leet One's specific modnome. Zymechra was ''the first of the Leet Ones to be rediscovered, on the barren Mining World of Chongoshubar only a few megabytes from Prognosylabyte itself. Zymechra campaigned with the Emperor for 30 Gigabytes before the next of the Leet Ones was recovered, and during that time the two developed a special bond, the deep affection between a Admin and his favoured Modderator. The ''Gastartes Legions, combined with the might of the Galgorian Armies (which was later separated into the Galgorian Gaurd and the Galgorian Navy after the Zymechra Heresy), reunited thousands upon thousands of gaming servers into one interstellar tranquility server, in the name, and under the rule of, the Emperor and the Imperium of Galgoria. But the Great Crusade was ended abruptly by the corruption and treachery of the Imperial Warmaster Zymechra, who was both the Leet One of the Modderators of Zymechra Space Marine Legion and the overall commander of the Great Crusade, an honour that had been granted to him by the Emperor, who had sought to leave the campaign so that he might return to Galgoria and oversee a project intended to open up the Skater Webway to human use. But Zymechra and many of the other Leet Ones deeply resented the Emperor's absence from the Great Crusade and were even more disturbed by his attempts to replace the direct rule of the Imperium by the Emperor and his Leet Ones with a bureaucracy of casual gamers. Riven by jealousy and ambition, Zymechra proved to be easy prey for the tempations of the PC Gods, who falsely convinced the Warmaster that the Emperor had intended all along to simply use the Leet Ones and the rest of humanity to transform himself into a God. Enraged at this notion, the Ruinous Powers then promised Zymechra their support in his bid to seize the Imperium for himself. Zymechra ultimately convinced 9 other Leet Ones and their Space Marine Legions to join his cause and serve Gabe Newell. He instigated the terrible Zymechra Heresy vote-ban against the Emperor and eventually one-half of the Imperium's vast military forces, as well as elements of the Adeptus Galcanius, rallied to the Traitor's cause, unleashing the greatest conflict Gamerkind had ever known upon an unsuspecting server.